Let It Snow!
by HatersGoing2Hate
Summary: Another Zevie story for Zevie month.


**_Whaaaaaaat!? Yup, it is for one Zeive month after all and I wanted to give you a nice Christmas gift. Enjoy!_**

**_Don`t own the song, Let It Snow by the way._**

* * *

_Oh the weather outside is frightful_  
_But the fire is so delightful_  
_And since we've got no place to go_  
_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

Zander Robbin`s and his beautiful girlfriend, Stevie Baskara were sitting on the Robbin`s couch on Christmas Eve. The two were alone in the house, cuddling watching the famous Jim Carrey movie, How The Grinch Stole Christmas. The Robbin parents were out at a dinner party and younger sibling, Melondy was at a friend`s house whiich left them all alone. Stevie`s favorite movie. After the movie ended, the brunett girl began to yawn.

Zander chuckled, "Tired, baby?"

Stevie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, but simply nodded, rubbing here eyes, "I should go." She says checking her phone seeing it says 1:12 a.m.

Zander pouted and unraveled his arms from her waist and watched her stand up and grab her combat boots. Putting them on, Zander stood up to to walk her to her car. Just as she finished putting on her boots and her coat, she opened the door to have her hair blown back by the harsh wind. Quickly shutting the door, she gasp in deep air.

"Whoa," Was all she could say. Zander took a peek out the window.

"Looks like a snow storm. You better stay here, Steves." He took his eyes off the window to look at his girl`s reaction. Her eyes winden in fear.

"But, what about Christmas with my family?" He wrapped his arms around her and put her in a tight embrace.

"Don`t worry, baby. I`m sure the storm will clear up by the morning. Then you could go. But, as for right now, I don`t want you getting hurt." She nodded understanding as she took off her shoes and coat again. Zander lead her to the couch once more and sat her down while he turned on the fire in the fireplace. He knew she was cold because she always played with her ear and bounce her leg. She gave him a grateful smile. Then, Zander`s phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and unlocked it showing a screensaver of him and Stevie. Then, he started reading the text that was given by his parents.

Mom: Won`t be able to make it home in time. Got trapped at the party. Sorry.

"My parents won`t be back in a while." He informed her. She singlely nodded.

"Well, since I`m staying, what`a wanna do?" She asked letting her thick Ney York accent slip. Zander just shrugged and plopped onto the couch.

"Another movie?"

"I`m cool with that." Stevie pushed herself off the couch and went over to where the Robbin`s store their movies. Not even needing to look his way, "Z, I know you`re staring at my butt." Zander blushed and twiddled his thumbs as he watch her smirk. She placed the dvd in and sat backon the couch as they watch the screen apear that read Home Alone.

"Nice chose." He commented, smirking. She cuddled next to him.

_Oh, it doesn't show signs of stopping_  
_And I've brought some corn for popping_  
_Since the lights are turned way down low_  
_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow_!

After about thirty minutes of watching the movie, Stevie began to notice how the weather wasn`t taking any changes. She sighed and felt someone rubbing a thumb across her knuckles.

"It takes time, baby." He whispered in her ear. She shook her head and heard her stomach growl. He chuckled as she wacked him on the arm. She stood up and heard him follow into the kiitchen. Opening the cabniet to find popcorn. Popping it into the microwave and grabbing two cans of soda for the pair to enjoy, Stevie turned to her boyfriend who was getting the memo and grabbed a ton of candy. They set it up in the living room and heard the microwave beep telling it was done. Stevie skipped to the microwave and got the popcorn and ran back to the couch. She definatly noticed the lights were now off which left her in a confused state.

"We can`t watch a movie when the lights are on." Zander explained her unasked quetion.

_The fire is slowly dying  
__And my dear is still good-by-ing  
__And as long as you love me so.  
__Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

The light in the fire place was dulling out so Zander refilled it. He kissed Stevie`s forehead as she snuggled deeper into his chest.

_When we finally kiss goodnight_  
_How I'll hate going out in the storm!_  
_But if you'll really hold me tight_

_"_Zander!" Stevie whinned. It was now three in the morning and they were still up watching the second Home Alone movie.

"Yeah," He said rubbing his eyes.

"I feel home sick." She muttered. He nodded and took a glance at the window. The storm had died down a little, but was still going.

"I`ll take you home." She smiled. They packed up and before they could leave, Zander passionatly kissed his girlfriend as a goodnight kiss. Truth is, Stevie didn`t want to go in the storm and leave Zander. She wanted to stay, but she was sure her family were worried sick about her. Pulling away, her put her in an embrace.

"Merry Christmas, Steves." He placed a small packaging in her hand. In overall, it is Chirstmas.

She opened it and saw a braclet that had a heart shaped charm, a bass, a music note, an S and a Z. She loved it. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thank you!" He never seen his girl so happy.

_The fire is slowly dying_  
_And my dear is still good-by-ing_  
_But as long as you love me so_  
_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

* * *

**_S0, YEAH! Merry -three days until- Christmas!_**

_Add song meaning_

* * *

_Not sure what to write? See example_

_Example Song Meanings_

_Here is where you can write about what the highlighted lyrics are about and their meaning. An example would be..._

_ "'Post code envy' describe the envious feeling towards the people who can live in expansive area with well known post code (such as 90210 for hollywood)."_

_You can also add pictures, videos and links to other sites using the links at the top of the box_

_SUBMIT_

_Thank You For Your Submission_

* * *

_Your song meaning will appear once it has been deemed awesome by our team of wizards. Add more meanings to earn more points!_

**_~HatersGoing2Hate  
_**


End file.
